


Nothing's 100%

by SomeNights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And he is perfect in every way, Established Relationship, F/M, There'll be a second part with a fun surprise for SPN lovers, stiles is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: Stiles/Reader. Reader wakes up sick and finds out she's pregnant and worries about Stiles' reaction.





	1. Chapter 1

Senior year had been so quiet for the last three months. No monsters killing people, no premonitions of death from Lydia. It was weird, but you’d take it. Any peace you got in Beacon Hills was to be treasured, every minute of it.

Until the day you got sick. You woke up and jumped out of Stiles’ bed, barely making it to the toilet in time. Stiles joined you, holding your hair and rubbing circles on your back.

When you finished, you flushed the toilet and Stiles handed you a glass of water. You grimaced at the taste in your mouth.

“Guess you caught a stomach bug, huh?” he asked.

“I guess so. Get ready, you’re probably next,” you replied weakly.

“Think you can walk?”

You shook your head and he picked you up, carrying you back to bed. Stiles felt your forehead.

“Well, you don’t feel warm, but I think you should stay home from school,” he told you.

You just nodded. “Warn the pack, this one’s a bitch.”

He chuckled. “All right. Want me to bring you anything on my free period? Crackers and ginger ale?”

“Yeah. You better go or you’ll be late.”

“All right.” He went to kiss you and you pulled back, looking at him pointedly. He seemed to realize and kissed your forehead instead. “Love you. Text if you need me.”

“I always need you.”

He smiled softly at you. “Well, if you need an emergency cuddle, let me know.”

“Okay. I love you.”

He got dressed, grabbed his bag, and headed out the door, glancing at you one last time as he went. You curled into a ball and fell asleep. Not long after, you woke up and ran to the bathroom again, retching as you brought up bile and water. It was gonna be a long day.

That long day turned into a long week. Stiles finally convinced you to see a doctor (you hated doctors). He wanted to come with you, but you swore you could do it. He’d already missed plenty of school thanks to the supernatural extracurriculars. 

Melissa asked the usual questions (you were really dehydrated so you’d gone to the ER). But one of them stumped you.

“What was the date of your last menstrual cycle?” she asked.

You froze. “I…I don’t remember…”

You both shared a look of horror. She said she’d like to do a blood test and you nodded wordlessly. You waited in a private room, getting a saline drip to rehydrate your body. Melissa held your hand tightly.

Another nurse brought in the results and left the two of you alone. You both held your breath as Melissa looked over the paper.

The look she gave you said it all.

You started to hyperventilate. You were only 18! You’d been so careful, used birth control and condoms. How the hell could that happen? The sheriff was gonna kill you, your brothers were gonna kill you. They were out of town on business, a.k.a. hunting a rogue werewolf with Chris Argent.

“Oh my god, I am so screwed,” you gasped.

“Hey, hey, try to slow your breathing. It’s not good for the…” She trailed off, neither of you ready to say it.

Tears began to roll down your cheeks. “I swear we were careful, Melissa. We always used condoms, I was on the pill.”

“Nothing’s 100%. But it’s gonna be okay.”

“How is it gonna be okay? Stiles has this dream of being in the FBI and a baby this young is gonna mess it all up.”

“There’s always adoption. Or you could terminate.”

You shook your head fiercely. “I definitely can’t do that. I could never. I know it works for some women, but it’s just not who I am.”

“I understand that. What about adoption?” Melissa asked.

“I don’t know. I need to talk to Stiles. This is his baby too.”

“Just try to stay calm, all right? Your saline drip is done so you can go. School’s almost out.” She brushed your hair behind your ear and smiled worriedly at you. “Whatever happens, whatever you decide, it’s gonna be okay.”

You sighed. “Yeah. Okay.”

You were completely numb as you drove to the school. Your mind was a whirlwind as you thought of all that came with raising a kid. Diapers, teething, no sleep. But then you began to wonder what it would look like. Would it have Stiles’ kind brown eyes? Your smile? Would it be as curious as him or as patient as you? You imagined a little girl getting into mischief, a little boy who clung to you. And you smiled.

Maybe, just maybe, you could do this.

You pulled into the parking lot and spied Stiles’ Jeep. You walked over and leaned against it, trying to formulate an idea of what you were going to say. Like, hey I know we’re only 18, but let’s have a kid.

The final bell rang and students started coming out. You looked anxiously for your boyfriend. You spotted the entire pack together, talking and laughing. Scott pointed you out and Stiles jogged over to you, a smile on his face.

“Hey!” He pecked you on the lips. “Feeling better?”

“Um, kind of. I just needed to see you.”

“Miss me that much?”

“Duh. But listen. Can we talk?”

He tilted his head. “I’m not in trouble, am I?”

You huffed out a breath. “Just get in the Jeep? Please?”

His face grew serious and he slowly got in. You hopped in the passenger side and shut the door, wondering how to begin.

You took a deep breath. “Okay, so I found out something at the hospital and I’m freaking out and I’m pretty sure you’re gonna freak out and then I’ll freak out even more and I just don’t want to ruin your life, but I have to tell you,” you quickly rambled.

“What’s going on, (Y/N)? Are you sick?” he asked worriedly.

“No, no. I’m okay. It’s just…the thing is…I…we…oh fuck,” you growled.

Stiles picked up your hand. “It’s okay. Just tell me what’s going on, all right?”

You turned in your seat to face him. “Stiles, I’m pregnant.”

His face went blank. “You’re…”

“…pregnant, yeah. About a month and a half.”

He held up his other hand and counted. “My birthday?”

“Yup,” you confirmed, popping the ‘p’. 

“But we…”

“Nothing’s 100%.”

He looked back at you. “That’s…terrifying. Amazing, yet terrifying.”

You teared up. “You think it’s amazing?”

He turned toward you. “(Y/N), I’ve known for a long time that I wanted to have a family with you. Is this the ideal time? No. And if you don’t want it, I understand. But this is our baby. Our kid. We made something so insanely amazing together. So what if it’s early? So what if it changes the plans a bit? You and me, we’re perfect together. And we’ll be awesome parents. If that’s what you want. I’ll support you no matter what.”

You wiped the tears off your cheeks. “You think we can do this?”

Stiles rubbed his thumb along your knuckles. “I know we can.”

You smiled at him. “How did I get so lucky?”

“You? I snagged the prettiest girl in Beacon Hills and you’re stuck with me.”

You laughed at that. “Okay. Let’s do this. Let’s have a baby.”

“Well then, I’m gonna need you to get out of the car so I can spin you around and scream that I’m gonna be a dad. Because reasons.”

You put your hand on his cheek. “You are so damn cheesy and I love it.”

You both got out of the car and he did it, other students staring at you as they got on the bus and into their cars. Stiles grabbed your hand and you raced to catch your friends.

“Guys. (Y/N)’s pregnant. I’m gonna be a dad!” he exclaimed.

“Oh my god, that’s awesome!” Scott cried, hugging his best friend.

“Congratulations!” said Lydia, hugging you. 

The entire pack surrounded you both in a big group hug. When you parted, you smiled at Stiles.

“You know your dad’s gonna kill you, right?” you asked.

He scoffed. “Please. The man’s gonna cry. I’m more worried about your brothers.”

“Mm, yeah, they’ll be back in a few days. Let me tell them alone.”

“I’m good with that,” Stiles quickly agreed.

You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He put his hand on your stomach. “Both of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, you were at your house, making supper. And terrified. Your big brothers, Sam and Dean, had taken care of you most of your life. They never wanted you in the family business and you’d fought them about it. When they realized they couldn’t stop you forever, they’d trained you, with Chris’ help.

You sighed. You’d crashed Dean’s car once, broken Sam’s laptop. And they’d been pretty pissed. But you were sure this would be worse.

You heard the old car rumble into the driveway just as dinner was ready. Your stomach clenched and you begged your baby not to make you puke again.

They walked in the door and you gave them a big smile and hugs.

“How was everything?” Dean asked.

“Fine. I stayed with Stiles. Why don’t you guys sit down? Supper’s ready. Steak tonight,” you told them.

“You are too good to us,” Dean replied, kissing your cheek.

“How was the hunt, Sammy?” you asked your middle brother.

“It was good. Easy. Took us a while to track it, but we took it down pretty fast,” he told you.

“Good.”

They put their bags in their rooms and came back to sit at the table.

You cleared your throat. “So, before we eat, I gotta tell you something.”

“Oh yeah? Something happen while we were gone?” asked Dean.

“Yeah, something kind of huge. Just promise you’ll try to stay calm.”

They shared a look with each other.

Dean laced his fingers together on the table. “What did you do?”

You sighed. “Well, it wasn’t just my fault.”

“Did Stiles get you in trouble?”

“You have no idea,” you muttered. “Um, so the thing is, we actually did everything right. We just happened to kind of win a lottery, of sorts.”

Dean looked confused. “Okay?”

You steeled yourself and decided to get it over with. “I’m pregnant,” you blurted out.

Sam looked taken aback. Dean’s face was like stone. You waited for one of them to say something. You could almost hear the clock hand ticking away.

Dean suddenly stood up, knocking his chair over. “I’m getting my gun.”

“What?” you cried, standing. “Dean, no! It was my fault too!”

“Don’t care!” he growled, heading for his room.

You chased after him, Sam on your heels.

“Dean, you can’t shoot the father of my child!” you yelled.

“I can and I will! I’m only gonna maim him, okay? He’ll heal!” He stormed into his room and dug through his duffle bag.

“Stiles was the one who insisted we used condoms even though I was on the pill! We were being careful!”

“Not careful enough!”

Your breathing quickened and the world tilted. You heard a rushing sound in your ears and felt yourself falling. Two pairs of arms managed to catch you before you hit the floor.

“(Y/N), hey, can you hear me?” Sam asked. His voice sounded faint.

“Kind of,” you responded weakly.

“Here, put her on my bed,” Dean ordered.

They laid you down on the bed and you tried to even out your breathing. Slowly, the rushing disappeared and you felt okay again. They sat on the bed with you, Dean by your side and Sam at your feet.

“You okay?” Dean asked softly, stroking your hair.

“Please don’t hurt him,” you begged.

Dean sighed. “I ain’t gonna hurt the kid. But I’m still pissed.”

Sam spoke up. “Dean, you heard her. They did literally everything right. There’s no one to blame.”

Dean clenched his jaw and nodded. “So what’s the plan?”

“We’re keeping it,” you told him.

“How’d he react?”

“A little shocked. But happy. Really happy.” You smiled, remembering the day.

Dean smiled slightly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Said this is what he wanted with me anyway. It just happened a little sooner than we expected. He spun me around and everything. He's really excited. We both are.”

Sam and Dean exchanged one of their looks. “Well,” Dean said, “then we're excited too. Tell me you're leaving Beacon Hills still.”

You nodded. “We're still gonna do the college thing, as much as we can. He's still going to try for the FBI. We're not giving up on our dreams, just modifying them a bit. Thinking of taking a gap year.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Sam said. “You guys can live here until you figure it all out if you want.”

“Thank you,” you replied gratefully. “I'm gonna need you guys a lot, I think.”

“We’ll be here for you. Always,” Dean told you.

You started to tear up. “I love you guys. I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared too. I know Stiles will be an amazing father. I just hope I'm strong enough to be the mom this baby deserves. But as long as I have you guys and the pack in my corner, I know everything will be okay.”

Dean patted your leg. “You’re gonna be great. Now, you ready to eat?”

You nodded and he helped you up. You all went and sat back at the dining table.

“So does everybody know?” Sam asked.

“The pack does. We haven't told the sheriff yet. I wanted to tell you first,” you responded.

“How far along are you?”

“About a month and a half.” 

Dean froze. “Stiles’ birthday party?”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

He nodded. “Want us to come with you when you tell him?”

“We were planning a dinner, actually, so that's perfect.”

“Good move, telling us alone,” Dean told you, taking a bite of his steak.

“I thought so.”

The next day was the day of the dinner. You and Stiles were in his room. And he was panicking.

“Okay, I know I said he’d be happy, but what if he’s pissed?” he asked you.

“Stiles, you were right the first time, he’s gonna cry and hug us and everything’s gonna go perfect. Just try to calm down. He can’t be any worse than Dean was.”

“How was he, by the way?”

“Um, he might’ve threatened to shoot you.”

Stiles stopped pacing and stared at you. “Well, now I’m not nervous at all.”

You laughed. “Babe. Come here.”

He walked to you and sighed. You took his face in your hands.

“Your dad is going to be shocked, just like you were. Then? He’s gonna be so happy, he’ll start buying stuff before we have the first ultrasound. He is gonna be this kid’s only grandparent and he’s gonna be the best damn grandpa we could ask for. And years from now, we will tell our kid about how he reacted and laugh about it. We just have to get through tonight. Okay?”

Stiles covered your hands with his, looking deep into your eyes. “Okay.”

The doorbell rang and his eyes widened. “That’s your brothers.”

“Sure is. Why don’t you go help your dad and I’ll get the door?”

“I like that plan, I like it very much.”

You pecked him on the lips and smacked his ass to get him moving.

“Hey! That’s how we got into this in the first place!” Stiles cried.

You giggled and rolled your eyes. “Just go!”

You followed him down the stairs and ran to the door. You opened it and your brothers smiled at you.

“Hey guys! Come on in, it’s almost ready!” you said.

Dean gave you a hug and a kiss on your temple. “How you feeling?” he asked quietly.

“I’m okay. Stiles is freaking out though.”

Dean chuckled. “Of course he is. You didn’t tell him I was gonna shoot him, did you?”

“Maybe. So be nice tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Sam came after him, holding a pan of brownies. “Hey, sis. Brought some dessert. Your stomach up to it?”

“Um, yes!” you said, taking the pan from him and hugging him.

Everyone got seated at the table as you helped Noah bring everything out. You went for the sheriff’s favorite, Thanksgiving dinner. Turkey, mashed potatoes, everything he loved, hoping to soften the blow.

You sat next to Stiles, Sam and Dean across from you and Noah at the head, between Stiles and Sam. You noticed Stiles fidgeting and grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled softly at you.

You leaned in toward him. “Want me to do it?” you whispered.

“Nah, you had to tell your family. I should handle this one,” he whispered back.

As the sheriff started passing food and everyone began filling their plates, Noah glanced between the two of you.

“So, what’s all this for? It’s not my birthday. And much as I love my son, he never cooks this except when he’s in some trouble,” he said wryly.

You squeezed Stiles’ hand again and he took a breath. “Well, there is actually something I…we…need to tell you.”

“Oh yeah? You finally pop the question?”

You choked on your water. Stiles patted you on the back.

“No, Dad, but thank you for the reminder. Um. So, we’ve decided to take a gap year before starting school.”

Noah stopped what he was doing and looked at his son. “And why is that?”

“Well…the thing is…you remember my birthday party?”

You elbowed Stiles. “Really? That’s where you’re starting?”

“What? Start at the beginning, right?”

“No! Not that beginning!”

“All right, all right! Okay, so remember how (Y/N) was really sick while she was staying here?”

Noah looked concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. It was, um…well, Dad, turns out it was morning sickness.”

All eyes were on the sheriff as he considered the implications of those words. He suddenly stood up and walked a few feet away, covering his mouth with his hand. He looked at you, then Stiles, then back at you.

“You,” he murmured. “Are you pregnant?”

You nodded. “And I swear we were careful. We took every precaution.”

“Uh huh. Okay. And you’re keeping it?”

Stiles looked at you lovingly. “Yeah, Dad. We are.”

Noah sighed. “Well, that…I mean that’s just…wow.”

Stiles squinted at him. “Can we get a little more than ‘wow’?”

“I’m gonna be a grandpa.”

“That’s right, Noah,” you said. “You’re gonna be his or her only grandparent. Big responsibility.”

He laughed, tears in his eyes. “Well, it’s sooner than I expected. But I couldn’t be happier for you two.”

“Really?” Stiles asked.

“Really. Come here.”

You and Stiles stood up and went to him, letting him envelop you in a big hug. You could feel both the Stilinski men trying not to sob and you started crying too. Sam and Dean got out of their seats and joined the hug.

You pulled away, looking at all of them. “I know none of us thought this would happen now. But I’m glad it did while we were still in Beacon Hills. Because we’re gonna need this family to get through it all.”

“And we are all going to be here for you, every step of the way. How far along?” Noah asked.

“About a month and a half.”

He looked at his son. “Birthday party?”

Stiles nodded. “Birthday party.”

Noah chuckled. “She was right, that was too far back to start.”

“Hey, I was nervous! Dean said he was gonna shoot me!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Never living that down, am I?”

You shook your head and smiled. Now everybody knew. And everything was going to be okay.


End file.
